Minato Gamo
賀茂 港 |image= Minato Gamo (PSX) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Head coach; Forward (retired) |other_names=Brave General (勇将, Yūshō) |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-20 (special team) |past_team_3=Real Japan 7 (R.J.11) }} (賀茂 港, Gamo Minato), also known as Coach Gamo, is the coach of All Japan Youth in Battle of World Youth arc, and assistant coach of Olympic Japan in Golden-23 and Rising Sun arcs. Description Gamo first appeared on Captain Tsubasa World Youth chapter 5. He was introduced as an assistant coach, and after Tatsuo Mikami had to retire, the JFA designated this role to him. Before Gamo become the coach, he traveled through the world and met some talented players like Ryoma Hino, Shingo Aoi, Akai Tomeya, among others. One of his plans was to form the Real Japan 11 which later known as Real Japan 7, in order to make the All Japan Youth core members improve. During Battle of World Youth, only Hanji Urabe did return from this team selection aftwerwards, proving to be of help due to Gamo's teachings. Biography Battle of World Youth arc Moving forward into the World Youth Preliminaries and the World Youth Cup, as the team's coach, he contributes to Japan's victory, with Tsubasa as the main core of the team and Shingo Aoi as the new "shining star" for the team (who was indeed Gamo's true discovery). He has been considered one of the best coaches Japan Youth team has ever had, as he was applauded and received an ovation for his outstanding performance at the end of the World Youth Football (Soccer) Cup, since all Japanese players greatly improved their skills even if they were not on par to Tsubasa (with the exceptions of Hyuga and Misaki, who could match Tsubasa's speed already). Golden-23 and Rising Sun arcs He later became an assistant coach and advisor for the U-22 Japan and Olympic Japan team and aid to the appointed coach Kozo Kira. In other media Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow Gamo also appears in the cinematics of Story Mode of Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX), as coach of the special team known as Real Japan 7. Gallery |-|Art= Real Japan 7 (DT) 2.png YoungGamo.png|Young Gamo Gamopsx.png |-|J= Minato Gamo ep37 (J).jpg Shingo Gamo Calimero ep37 (J).jpg|Discovering Shingo Aoi Minato Gamo (PSX) 1.jpg|Gamo & Shingo Minato Gamo (PSX) 5.jpg|R.J.7 (1st match) Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 2.jpg|J Minato Gamo (PSX) 2.jpg Minato Gamo ep39 (J) 2.jpg|Against a defiant Kojiro Minato Gamo ep39 (J) 3.jpg Minato Gamo (PSX) 3.jpg|Minato Gamo as Japan's coach Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg|Japan & Gamo Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Japan exhausted by Gamo's training Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the team Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Surprised by Tsubasa's captainship Minato Gamo (PSX) 4.jpg|Gamo & Tsubasa Minato Gamo ep41 (J) 2.jpg|Gamo (vs Thailand Youth) Minato_Gamo_ep42_(J)_1.jpg|Aoi entering the game Minato_Gamo_ep46_(J)_1.jpg Gamo-j.png|Surprised by Japan Youth's progress Misaki Japan (CTJ).jpg|Gamo's words |-|Manga= Minato Gamo ch56 (BWY).jpg Gamo.png|BWY Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Association members Category:Coaches from Japan Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc